I'm scared!
by Brentinator
Summary: Ever since Derek, Chase hasn't been the same. He keeps having crazy nightmares, and he has so many panic attacks, he can't go to school half the time. I wonder if he will ever be back to normal. Rated T, dedicated to LabRats989 (now The Elite Writer)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

I was strapped down to a table, Derek Darkins was staring at me, digging a knife into my arm and questioning me about how to get bionics. I felt a stab in my side and I sat up screaming. I was in my bed, sweating profusely and shaking in fear. Why was I in my bed? Yes, I have a bed, when guests come over, that's where I sleep, so they don't get suspicious. However, I remember falling asleep in my capsule. I saw Mr. Davenport reading something.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"You had a panic attack in your capsule. I got you out and brought you up here so I could make sure you were alright." Mr. Davenport explained with a worried look on his face.

"I'm...I'm fine." I stuttered.

Mr. Davenport got up from his chair and sat down on my bed.

"Chase. You had three panic attacks in the last four days. I'm really worried about you." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I'm...I'm ok. I swear." I stuttered again.

"Chase. You can tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone unless it's life threatening. I promise." Mr. Davenport said with a comforting smile on his face as he rubbed my back.

"I...I'm...I'm scared!" I meant to whisper that, but it came out in a yell. I started crying into Mr. Davenport's shirt.

"Chase. Calm down. It'll be ok." Mr. Davenport soothed as he continued rubbing my back.

If anything, I was just crying harder instead of calming down. I was still shaking in fear and sweating.

After minutes of sobbing uncontrollably and being soothed by Mr. Davenport, I finally was able to get out of his shirt and sit up.

"Can you at least tell me what you are scared of so I can help you?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'm...I'm scared of...Derek Darkins!" I yelled again which resulted in myself crying hard again.

"Chase. You don't have to worry about Derek. We locked him in one of my high tech prisons. I will make sure he never lays a finger on you." Mr. Davenport told me as he rubbed my back.

"But...but you won't be...be here forever. Who...who will protect me?" I asked in tears.

"You have Adam, Bree and you have bionics. When I die, you will be able to protect yourself, but until then, I will protect you. I swear." Mr. Davenport said with a comforting smile on his face.

I slowly wiped away my tears and hugged Mr. Davenport.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem. If I have to get up in the middle of the night, I'm glad I could help. Are you gonna be ok in here tonight?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Can you stay?" I asked, noticing I sounded like a five year old.

"Sure. Just let me go get a blanket and pillow and I'll be right back." Mr. Davenport said leaving the room.

I immediately got freaked out again. I heard noises in the hall witch scared me. I jumped out of the bed, ran to the closet and locked the door. I tried to quiet my breathing when I heard the person enter my room. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Chase? Are you ok? Ok, where are you?" Adam asked.

I unlocked the door and stepped out. Adam came over and hugged me.

"Chase, are you ok? I heard you screaming and crying from the lab. And why were you in the closet?" Adam asked as he broke off the hug.

"I was just making sure that no one took my clothes and decided to use my underwear as a hat." I lied as I glared at Adam.

"I did that one time! Let it go!" Adam yelled.

Then Mr. Davenport came back in the room with his stuff and he started to put it in the chair.

"Whoa. Mr. Davenport, why are you sleeping in here?" Adam asked.

"Because Chase asked me to. Go back to bed Adam." Mr. Davenport said.

"Night Chase." Adam said before picking me up and playfully tossing me onto the bed.

"Goodnight Adam." I smiled as he left the room.

"Chase. Tomorrow is the end of summer vacation, I need you to get some sleep." Mr. Davenport explained as he opened his book.

"What do I do about my...scars?" I asked, referring to the ones on my arms and face.

"Tell your classmates that you got into a freak accident?" Mr. Davenport suggested.

"But then I would have to explain what it was." I reasoned.

"Look, we'll figure something out, even if it means you end up wearing some of Bree's concealer." Mr. Davenport said as he put down the book and settled into the pillows.

I settled into my own pillows and entered the most peaceful sleep I've had in the past 4 days.

 **A guest asked me to make a sequel to my story, Is fighting worth it.**

 **I am dedicating this to my friend, LabRats989. He has the best Chase-Adam stories around! And he is so fun to talk to.**

 **He actually has inspired me to write more Chase-Adam stories.**

 **And for the record, I don't mean slash. Just their adorable brother relationship.**

 **Again, thanks for inspiring me LabRats989.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **If you have a problem with the story, please explain what the problem is so I can fix it for future stories.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I woke up in the chair and noticed my neck really hurt. I had to go work at Davenport industries today. So yay, neck pain. I didn't actually care very much, I was more concerned about Chase. I looked up at him and he was sleeping peacefully. I was trying to decide if I wanted him to go to school or not. I personally didn't want him having panic attacks every day if he went, but he was having panic attacks anyway. Why was I worried about location? Ok, I had come to a decision. I slowly and gently shook Chase's shoulder to wake him up. After minutes of mumbling.

"Adam, knock it off."

He slowly opened his eyes, saw me and smiled.

"Morning Mr. Davenport." He said.

"Chase. I've decided what we are gonna do about school." I said.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You can go to school, but if you have a panic attack, then you cannot go to school without my permission. Understand?" I asked. I didn't want to ban my son from school, he loved school, but I needed to keep a eye on him. And I didn't trust Adam, Bree and Leo to watch him.

"Yeah. I understand." Chase said as he got out of his bed. I left so Chase could get ready for school. I grabbed my coffee and went to the lab to wake up Adam and Bree. I banged on their capsules and Bree's eyes popped open. She looked at the middle capsule, came out and demanded where Chase was.

"He slept upstairs last night. Bree, I need you to try your best to keep a eye on him. If he has a panic attack, call me and I'll come pick him up, ok?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why does he keep having panic attacks?" Bree asked.

"Chase asked me not to tell. Just keep a eye on him." I said.

I left as I saw Bree knocking on Adam's capsule. I came upstairs and saw Chase eating his breakfast quietly. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little, then when he realized it was me, he seemed to relax. I quickly looked at his face and arms.

"I still don't know what to do about your face and arms." I sighed in defeat.

Then Leo came downstairs.

"Hey Chase." Leo said witch made Chase jump.

Once he saw it was Leo, he relaxed as he continued eating his breakfast. I grabbed Leo and pulled him over to where Chase couldn't hear us, even with his bionic hearing.

"Chase seems kinda jumpy." Leo said.

"You cannot sneak up on him. He'll freak out." I explained.

"Ok. Why is he freaking out?" Leo asked.

"He asked me not to tell anyone." I explained.

"I told you not to tell my mom about Janelle and what did you do?" Leo asked.

"I applaud your efforts in trying to get me to tell, but he will get so mad if I tell anyone." I said.

"Like I did about Janelle?" Leo demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Stop bringing up Janelle and get ready for school." I said as I sent him on his way.

"Fine." Leo groaned as he walked off.

I pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled my phone number on it and passed it to Chase.

"What do I need this for?" Chase asked.

"In case something happens and you need me to pick you up." I explained quickly.

"I'm not gonna need this, but I'll take it to make you feel better." Chase said as he put it in his pocket.

Adam and Bree came out of the lab fully dressed and they quickly ate breakfast.

"Bye guys." I said as I got in my self driving car.

On the way to the Davenport industries building, all I could think about was Chase. I hope he would be ok.

Chase's POV.

Not gonna lie, I was scared, but I wanted to go back to school badly. I wouldn't let my fear get in the way. Besides, he was in prison, how would he find my high school? Anyway, I grabbed my books and hurried to history class so I would get there in time. I quickly sat down at the desk and put my backpack on the ground. My teacher was kinda pretty. A tall young lady with long brown wavy hair and sky blue eyes. I shook that thought out of my head and focused on the class.

"Today. We will be talking about criminals and how they are a bigger threat then ever before. At this point and time, criminals will capture you, torture you, and in some cases, kill you. There are a lot of well known criminals. Lee Jacobson. Name doesn't sound so scary right? He has killed a hundred people, from adult to child. Harry Reid. That doesn't sound very scary either. He has bombed a small country just off the coast, killing almost all the residents. Derek Darkins..." the teacher's voice faded as I started shaking and sweating. I started breathing hard and the teacher stopped her class.

"Mr. Davenport, are you ok?" She asked as she came over to my desk.

Then I felt myself fall to the floor and my vision went dark.

 **So I woke up at 5:00 a.m. and finished at 7:15 am so I hope it is good. Please excuse typos.**

 **Thanks to Anonlabratslover, LabRats989, Dirtkid123 and Aliqueen16.**

 **You guys may get 2 chapters today!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Bree's POV.

Chase and I had all the same classes this year except PE and chemistry, but Leo was in those classes, I'm almost wondering if Mr. Davenport made it so at least one of us were in the same class with Chase at a certain time. Adam was in a few of his classes, but it was chemistry and math, so Leo and I were also in that class. Anyway, we were talking about criminals and how they are much bigger threats now then ever before. The teacher started listing off well known criminals when she said Derek Darkins. I looked at Chase. His skin suddenly paled, I saw that he was sweating and shaking. Then the teacher stopped the class and walked over to Chase's desk.

"Mr. Davenport, are you ok?" She asked with a bunch of concern on her face. Then I saw Chase's eyes close and he fell off the chair and into the floor.

"Chase!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Ms. Davenport, what is going on?" The teacher demanded.

"I think he just had a panic attack. I gotta call my dad, can you help me get him to the nurse's office?" I pleaded.

"Mr. Thomas, can you help Ms. Davenport with her brother?" The teacher asked.

Eric Thomas, the guy I was currently crushing on. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was hot, and on the football team. I was hoping he would ask me to the homecoming dance, but right now I had to call Mr. Davenport and get Chase help. Eric picked up Chase and we pretty much ran to the nurse's office.

"You are carrying Chase with almost no effort." I marveled.

"I weight lift every day after school." He admitted.

"Nice." I said.

We got to the nurse's office and Eric laid him down on the bed.

"What happened?!" The nurse asked as she saw Chase.

"I think he had a panic attack in class. He was sweating and shaking, he was really pale and then he passed out." I rattled off.

"I think he'll be ok. You should probably call your parents though." The nurse explained.

I nodded and stepped out of the office to get some cell reception. Then principal Perry saw me.

"Glow stick! No cell phones in school! Gimmie." Principal Perry said as she held out her hands.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to call my dad, my brother passed out." I insisted.

"I don't care. Cell phones are not allowed bounce house, you got detention." Principal Perry said as she pulled my phone out of my hands.

I groaned, looked around to make sure no one was watching and I speed to Davenport industries and ran into Mr. Davenport.

"Bree? Why aren't you at school?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase had a panic attack and I tried to call you but Perry gave me detention and took my phone so I ran all the way here to get you and you asked why I wasn't at school." I said, using my super speed to talk.

"Calm down. I'm gonna go to school and pick up Chase. You need to get back to school, I'll give you a ride back." Mr. Davenport said as we left the building and got in the car.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly drifted into consciousness, I realized I was in the nurse's office. I slowly sat up and realized the nurse wasn't there, but their was a football player in there.

"What...what are you doing in here?!" I demanded.

"Chill out man, I'm not like Trent. I had to carry you in here from class. Bree was really worried about you." He explained.

Then I remembered that this was Eric Thomas. Instead of laughing at the kids the football players picked on, he would stay behind and help them out. Let's just say, he helped me more then once.

"I'm gonna get the nurse, just stay calm...Chase?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Got it, stay calm Chase." Then he ran out of the room.

I heard a noise that gave me chills. I hated that noise. The clicking of cowboy boots. Then I saw him. Derek Darkins! In my school! No, no, no. This had to be a dream. He came over and covered my mouth.

"Listen to me Chase Davenport, go Ingo your father's lab, get me the instructions on bionics and I'll give you the instructions on where to meet me." Derek said, removing his hand.

"No way." I said.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't, I will kill your family in front of your eyes. Starting with the tall one. I will make his death the most painful." Derek chuckled.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Also, I will kill them if you tell them about me, so don't get any ideas." Derek threatened as he left the room.

A few minutes later, I saw the nurse come in and Mr. Davenport was right behind her. He helped me up and took me to the car. After we got home, he helped me lay down on the couch and he threw a blanket over me. Right before I fell asleep I realized that it I didn't get those instructions, I would be responsible for my family's death. Then darkness overcame me and I was asleep.

 **So Chase is forced to go to the dark side. Will he succeed in getting the instructions? Will he betray Derek? Will his family find out? You'll just have to see.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly woke up, I saw Douglas watching football on TV at full volume and screaming at the team he wanted to win. I sat up covering my ears and he immediately turned down the TV.

"Sorry Chase." Douglas apologized as he turned off the TV.

"It's ok. Whenever someone has a panic attack and falls asleep on the couch, they wanna be woken up by their father/uncle screaming at the TV." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling that you are still mad at me." Douglas said.

"Just a bit." I said, slightly holding one of my fingers over my thumb.

"Do you want something to eat?" Douglas asked as he got up and grabbed something out of the fridge.

"You got any chocolate?" I asked.

"That is a weird suggestion coming from you." Douglas replied.

"Please?" I begged.

"I think these panic attacks and nightmares are getting to your brain Chase." Douglas said as he tossed me a Hershey bar witch landed in my lap.

"Thanks." I said as I unwrapped the candy bar.

I took maybe two bites out of it when Mr. Davenport got back from his meeting and grabbed it out of my hands.

"Really? Ban me from school and chocolate?" I demanded.

"I'm just wondering how you got this, you can have it though. But I have the only Hershey bars in the house. Mainly because I'm hiding it from Adam." Mr. Davenport said as he gave me back the chocolate bar.

"Douglas gave it to me." I said as I pointed at him.

"He asked for it!" Douglas yelled.

"How did you know where my chocolate stash was?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"I think you need a better place then in your stupid drawer. You put everything in there!" Douglas yelled.

Then the started arguing about who was better. Where did that fit in, I had no idea. But I finally got a plan to trick Derek and protect my family. Give him fake instructions and create a program that would keep him from tracking my family's phones, including my own, I also made a fake address because Derek had found me in the lab while I was recovering from his torture so now, he would be lead to a farmhouse that no one had lived in for two hundred years for fears of it being haunted. While Mr. Davenport and Douglas were arguing still, I went down to the lab and started to make the fake instructions on how to get bionics. I quickly finished and started making the program. I started getting a headache, but I had to finish this, for my family. I quickly finished the program and I texted Derek the instructions. Then I set out the instructions and quickly set our new address. Then my headache had turned into a migraine and I couldn't think straight. I slowly went to the elevator and as soon as I came out, Mr. Davenport and Douglas were still arguing. I sat down on the couch where I was when they started arguing.

"Guys! Cut it out!" I yelled as I was clutching my head.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No. I have a stupid migraine from your stupid fighting!" I yelled as I continued clutching my head.

"I don't think yelling will help your head." Douglas suggested as he grabbed the Tylenol and a glass of water and handed it to me.

I put the Tylenol in my mouth and swallowed it with the water.

"Thanks." I said as I laid back down on the couch.

I felt someone throw a blanket over me as I fell back to sleep, satisfied that I saved my family...or so I thought.

 **I'm not a football fan and I'm stuck watching the super bowl so I guessed that Douglas would do something to wake him up...just so happened to be football.**

 **If you are wondering why Mr. Davenport picked him up, then got back from his meeting, simple. He went back to his meeting after Douglas agreed to watch him.**

 **So what do you think? Please let me know!**

 **Also, if I offended any football fans, I am so sorry.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

No one's POV.

Derek watched as he got a text alert and it was from Chase. The instructions on how to get bionics. He quickly started, but he tried five times and nothing.

"Stupid kid lied to me! I wasn't kidding when I said I was gonna kill the tall one first." Derek mumbled as he got in his car and drove to the sidewalk where kids walked home from Mission Creek high every day. Now he had to wait.

Adam's POV.

I was worried about Chase. Apparently he passed in class and Mr. Davenport had to pick him up. I hoped he was ok. I was walking down the sidewalk when I decided to text Chase and see if he was ok.

Adam231: Chase! I heard you passed out in class today. Are you ok?

Chasey: Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?

Adam231: I'm walking home.

Chasey: Can't wait for you to get back.

I was about to reply when I saw a shadow.

Adam231: Chase! Help me!

Then everything faded into black.

Chase's POV.

I was sitting on the couch when my text alert went off.

Adam231: Chase! I heard you passed out in class today. Are you ok?

Chasey: Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?

Adam231: I'm walking home.

Chasey: Can't wait for you to get back.

It took a few minutes for Adam to reply, and when he did, it was disturbing.

Adam231: Chase! Help me!

I immediately texted him back. But I didn't get a answer. I got up and went to the lab to change into my mission suit. I quickly scribbled together a note so Davenport didn't freak out when he couldn't find me. Then I pulled up Adam's GPS locator and went to go find him.

Adam's POV.

As I slowly came to, I realized I was strapped down to a table and face to face with the worst person in my opinion. After all, he almost killed Chase, hurt Bree and I and has traumatized Chase so much, he can barely sleep at night. Derek Darkins.

"What do you want Derek?" I demanded.

"All I want is to see your brother suffer, even if it means killing off his family." Derek replied.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?! He's only sixteen!" I yelled.

"That kid is the most intelligent person on the planet, so he will help me, one way or another." Derek replied.

Then I saw a shadow slowly raise up in the air. I glanced up and saw Chase using his levitation ability to sneak up on Derek. He did come to save me! I glared at Derek and then Chase landed on top of him and knocked him to the ground. He ran over to the controls and went to undo the straps when I saw Derek advance towards him, since Chase was turned around, he didn't see him.

"Chase look out!" I yelled.

I saw Chase turn around and duck as Derek tried to punch him in the back of the head. Then he put his force field around him and started to lift Derek in the air...using his molecular kinsiese.

"Chase! You're not supposed to use two abilities!" I yelled.

I heard him cry out as he threw Derek across the room. Then he fell to the floor, but not before he could undo the straps. I ran over to him and checked for a pulse, I sighed in relief when I felt one. Then I saw Derek run over to us.

"Get away from him!" I yelled as I stood up and started hitting Derek. Then I felt myself getting thrown into a wall, hitting my head and drifting into unconscious.

 **Sorry it took a while. I just found out that my aunt's dog had to be put to sleep yesterday and I was pretty upset so I couldn't write. Thanks to The forth Bionic for cheering me up!**

 **I should be updating a new Daniel one shot today so yay!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I went downstairs to the lab and I saw a note on Chase's capsule.

'Went to the library, I'll be back soon. Chase.'

I didn't want Chase to leave the house! Why didn't he listen to me?! I rushed to the library and asked the librarian if she had seen Chase.

"I'm sorry sir, Chase hasn't been here for at least three weeks." The librarian said.

I quickly thanked her and rushed back home. As soon as I got back in the lab, I tried to pull up Chase's GPS locator, but all I got was Adam's and Bree's. Bree was probably with Leo, so I got in my self driving car and programmed it to go straight to Adam's GPS signal. It stopped outside a warehouse. This wasn't good. I walked in and saw Adam unconscious beside a wall. I knelt down to his side and tried to wake him up. After a few minutes without him waking up, I picked him up and set him in my car. Then I went back in the warehouse and saw Chase lying unconscious on the ground, blood flowing from his neck where his chip is...well, would be. It wasn't there. Derek. Derek must've escaped and taken Chase's chip. I moved Adam to the passenger seat, then I got Chase and I in the back. I grabbed a towel I had in my car and pressed it against his neck to slow down the blood flow. I saw Chase's eyes slowly open and then he started crying in pain.

"Shh. It's ok, calm down Chase." I soothed as I continued to apply pressure to his neck.

"It hurts!" Chase yelled in tears.

"I know. Just stay calm." I said.

"Make it stop!" Chase yelled as tears continued to stream down his face.

"I have to do this Chase. It's gonna help you." I chocked out, trying not to cry myself.

I hated seeing my kids in pain and knowing that I was causing it was way worse. The car had just parked in my garage. I picked up Chase and continued to apply pressure to the wound as I carried him, he kept crying and screaming, but I was ignoring it so I could get him settled. I set him down on a bed and then Douglas ran downstairs.

"What is going on? I was getting a snack when I hear someone screaming bloody murder!" Douglas yelled.

I gestured to Chase and Douglas got the hint.

"I gotta get Adam, I'll be right back." I said as I left the room.

I walked back to the car, picked up Adam and put him down on another bed. Then I told Eddy to do a full body scan on Adam. Meanwhile, Douglas was gently rubbing Chase's shoulder. I got a IV and put it in Chase's vain. Douglas looked away as I got out the needle, and a few minutes later, Chase was sleeping.

"What do we do?" I asked as I looked at Chase.

"Stitch up his neck. Since he's genetically engineered, we should be able to reinstall his chip." Douglas said.

"Ok. You may need to start making Chase a new chip." I said as I got out the needle and thread.

"Got it, and please wait for me to leave before you do that. It will not end well if I stay in here." Douglas said as he left the room.

I gently turned Chase over on his stomach, and then I started.

-Time skip-

Adam's POV.

As I slowly drifted into consciousness, I saw that I was in the lab. I looked over and saw Mr. Davenport putting up some stuff. I slowly sat up.

"Davenport?" I asked as I gripped my head.

Mr. Davenport turned his head and saw me. He told me to lay back down.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You've got a pretty bad concussion, but that is pretty much it. Chase however, Derek took his chip, he's in critical condition and I'm not sure how much he'll live without his chip." Mr. Davenport explained.

 **Is Chase gonna be ok? What is Derek gonna do with his chip?**

 **New story, new one shot and new chapter? Again, don't wanna go Davenport on this, but I am awesome!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Douglas's POV.

Donnie was gonna kill me if I did this. With Chase's new chip, I could easily add strength and speed, along with intelligence. But Donnie would get mad if I ruined the team. I had already done that by unlocking new abilities for Adam and Chase. But if this could happen to Chase, then I wanted for him to be able to protect himself, and everyone else. I would've asked Donnie, but he was doing stitches on Chase. That involved needles and I got dismissed from med school for that so I was not going in there. I decided to go ahead and do it, but put a controls on it so I would control his speed and strength, while he would have his regular abilities 24/7. I triple checked the programming and made the chip with the fabricator. I pulled it out and went into the E.R section of the house. I saw that Adam was awake and Donnie was done with the stitches thank heaven.

"I finished Chase's chip. And so we don't have the same disaster we had with Bree, I triple checked the programming." I said as I put the chip on the chip extractor.

"Good. Can you hold him up so I can get it in him?" Donnie asked.

I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off his new abilities while Donnie was distracted, then I held him up. Donnie got the chip extractor and clicked the button witch made it to back into his neck. I watched as his skin absorbed the chip and fused to his nervous system. I laid him back down and watched as his eyes twitched and slowly opened.

"Dad?" He asked weakly.

That was Donnie. I could definitely tell it wasn't me. After all, Donnie kinda took them from me and raised them as his own kids for fifteen years.

"Yes Chase?" Donnie asked.

"My ne...neck hur...hurts." Chase whispered.

"I know Chase. We had to stitch up your neck and give you a new chip. Your neck is gonna hurt for a little while." Donnie explained.

"Wha...what abo...about ad...Adam?" Chase asked.

"Adam's ok. You just get some rest." Donnie said.

Within minutes Chase was sleeping soundly.

"We saved him and Adam." Donnie smiled.

"Yeah." I replied silently.

"Douglas...what did you do to my son?!" Donnie yelled.

"Remember how I said I could give him strength and speed along with intelligence?" I asked.

"Yes..." Donnie trailed off dangerously.

"I may have activated it when I made his new chip, but not without adding a remote feature so I would control his new abilities, but I made sure he would have complete control over the abilities he came with his original chip." I explained as I prepared for Donnie to yell at me.

"I can't believe you did this! You damaged the team, again! First you unlocked Adam and Chase new abilities, now you give Chase every ability?! This will totally shift the balance of the team!" Donnie yelled.

"You forgot that I have complete control over his new abilities!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, that's supposed to help me feel better! Just like with Leo! We all know what happened there!" Donnie yelled.

"Chase is more mature then Adam, Bree and Leo! He will be able to learn to control his new abilities faster then Adam, Bree and Leo ever have!" I fired back.

"Fine. After all, you can't deactivate the abilities, so there is no point in arguing." Donnie finally surrendered.

"Besides, I can always temporarily turn them off. So until he gets better, he won't even know about them." I explained.

"Good." Donnie replied, looking down sadly at Chase and he started stroking his hair.

"He's fine now Donnie. He'll be ok." I comforted my brother as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know. And I have you to thank for it. You may have given him new abilities, but you also saved his life. So thank you." Donnie said.

"Thank you." I said as I started working on something on the computers.

No one's POV.

Back in that warehouse, Derek had installed Chase's chip into his own neck and gave himself the upgrade that Douglas was originally gonna give Chase.

"Enjoy your night Chase, cause it will be your last." Derek said as his evil cackles echoed through the air.

 **Cue dramatic music.**

 **So Derek is coming to get revenge on Chase! Will Douglas tell him about his new abilities? Will Chase find out himself? Will Chase be able to protect himself from Derek?**

 **Check out The forth Bionic's alternative ending to Drone alone! It is really good!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

A few weeks after the accident, I was back to normal...or so I thought. I was watching TV in the living room when Douglas came up there.

"Hey Douglas." I said with most of my focus on the TV screen.

"Chase. I need to talk to you, in the lab." Douglas said with a straight face.

"Why can't we talk about it up here?" I asked.

"It's just better if we talk about it downstairs." Douglas said.

"Ok." I said, turning off the TV and following Douglas to the lab.

When we got down there, I saw Douglas pick up a small remote.

"Douglas, don't even think about using that creepy Triton app on me." I dangerously warned.

"This is not the Triton app." He said clicking the button. Then we went to another side of the room. "Pick up that container." Referring to a yellow barrel shaped thing in the room.

"No way. I'm gonna get crushed by that thing. Only Adam can pick that up." I insisted.

"Just do it!" Douglas yelled.

I wrapped my arms around it and expected it to be heavy, then it almost flew in the air when I picked it up. I put it down and looked at Douglas in pure terror.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled.

"I wanted you to be safe from Derek, so when I made your new chip, I put in strength and speed that I was originally gonna give you, then you turned me into a ice cube. But it is all controlled by this, so nothing happens like with Leo. Just the strength and speed and those abilities, your original abilities you have complete control of." Douglas explained.

"Please tell me that there is no Triton app." I said.

"I've changed Chase. I'm not gonna try and control you." Douglas explained.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that I'm not supposed to tell Adam or Bree about my new abilities." I said.

"Yeah. Probably best, maybe not Leo either. That kid can't keep his mouth shut." Douglas said.

I nodded in agreement with that.

"Let's try out your speed." Douglas said.

I started running and it felt awesome! I know why Bree did this all the time. I went all the way to Canada and back and I stopped in front of Douglas.

"Nice! 20 seconds!" Douglas exclaimed in amazement.

"What should I try out now?" I asked.

He was about to answer when we heard someone coming downstairs.

"We'll try out more abilities later." Douglas whispered turning off my new abilities as I saw Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport come downstairs.

"We've got a mission, get suited up." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree and I got in our capsules and our clothes were replaced by our mission suits. We walked out and they grabbed their bags.

"There is a huge gas leak in Detroit, I need you three to stop it." Mr. Davenport explained.

I watched as Adam and Bree turned around and Leo, Douglas and Mr. Davenport left the room. I picked up the remote for my chip and turned them on. Then I decided to put it in my bag so Douglas couldn't deactivate them again. Then Mr. Davenport, Leo and Douglas came back. Adam and I grabbed onto Bree's arms and she sped us to the site, even though I was faster. We saw the gas leak getting bigger and bigger.

"Bree, start taking readings, Adam, go over there. I'll let you know if I need any help." I commanded.

I started looking at the controls and I started to turn on the fans so that they would stay contained until Bree was done getting the readings. Then I heard a piece of ceiling start to break, above Adam's head. I looked up and saw it ready to fall on his head.

"Adam look out!" I yelled as I punched the piece of ceiling into little bits with my super strength.

"Did you just?" Adam asked.

"What did you do?!" Bree yelled.

"It's a long story. Adam, I'll use my force field to stabilize the pipe. You use your heat vision to seal it." I said.

"If you have strength now, then you should have strength now, so you do it." Adam pointed out.

"Would you just do it?!" I yelled.

"Fine." Adam groaned.

I turned on my force field and Adam sealed it up.

"Good job." I said.

"Let's get home." Bree said.

I tried to grab onto Bree, but then she shook me off.

"Would you take me home please?" I asked.

"Don't you have your own super speed?" Bree asked.

I ran straight to the lab and was met with the angry faces of Mr. Davenport and Douglas. Douglas grabbed the remote out of my bag.

"I thought you could be responsible!" Douglas yelled.

"If you had that kinda power, you would be using it all of the time!" I yelled back.

"No, I wouldn't! Because I am a adult!" Douglas yelled.

"Your grounded Chase. Three weeks." Mr. Davenport said.

"Three weeks?!" I yelled.

Then Adam and Bree sped in there.

"Adam, Bree, Leo. Go upstairs. Douglas and I need to talk to Chase alone." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree and Leo left the room quietly.

"I told you he couldn't be responsible with his new abilities." Mr. Davenport whispered to Douglas.

"Fine. Go get the chip extractor." Douglas said.

"You guys are taking out my chip?!" I yelled as Mr. Davenport left the room.

"I'm gonna see if I can find a way to take off the new abilities, or something along those lines. Besides you're grounded, and I don't think Donnie wants you to use your bionics while your grounded." Douglas explained.

Mr. Davenport came back with the chip extractor and he put it on the back of my neck. I felt the chip leave my neck and then I saw it on the chip extractor. Great.

No one's POV.

Derek watched as Chase's chip was taken away from him. Now the kid had no defense against him. This was gonna be easier then he thought.

 **Chase is now defenseless against Derek! Will Derek get to him? Will Adam and Bree protect him? Or are Adam and Bree mad that Chase can now replace them?**

 **Check out my alternative ending to Missin the mission and request another alternative ending.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

School was much harder without my enhanced intelligence. I must've gotten half the questions wrong on a pop quiz and school felt...boring. I seriously needed my bionics back. I grabbed my lunch from the cafeteria and sat down at the table with Adam, Bree and Leo. As soon as I sat down, Adam and Bree grabbed their food and left to sit with their friends.

"Leo, do you know why Adam and Bree are avoiding me?" I asked.

"What? They aren't avoiding you!" Leo said in a high pitched voice that indicated he was lying.

"They haven't talked to me all day, they wouldn't acknowledge me when I helped Adam off the floor when he walked into the wall and Adam hasn't hurt me or made a short joke at my expense all day. Not saying that last one is a bad thing but still. Do you anything about this Leo?" I asked.

"No." Leo said.

"Leo, spill. You are a terrible liar." I said.

"Fine! They are mad because you now have they're abilities and now they are resenting you because they think that you will replace them." Leo explained.

"Um, about that. Douglas and Davenport removed my chip until they can remove the abilities." I explained.

"So you aren't super smart anymore?" Leo asked.

I shook my head no.

"So you think school is a waste of time now?" He asked.

"No. I just think that it should be more fun. What is happening to me?!" I yelled as I crossed my arms and put my head on them. (A/N remember is Simulation manipulation when Chase did that when Mr. Davenport refused his request for a new team? That's what I mean by that.)

"Chase. Chill out. Even if your freak out is one of the best things I have ever seen, you seriously need to calm down." Leo said.

"You're right." I said as I sat up.

"Did you just say I am right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. But I don't have my chip so don't get a big head over it." I said witch made Leo slump in his seat.

I saw Bree laughing her head off with Caitlin and Lindsey. I needed to talk to her and explain the fact that Mr. Davenport and Douglas took out my chip and they are trying to remove the abilities on it. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, but she continued talking like I didn't exist until Caitlin said something about me. Bree turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want Chase?" Bree asked with pure disgust when she said my name.

"I need to explain something to you." I said.

"I don't wanna hear it. I am busy, so go bother someone else." Bree said as she turned back around to her friends and started talking about Eric.

I stormed back to my table when I was stopped by Trent.

"Hey Trent." I tried to say calmly, but you could hear the fear in my voice.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you about something." Trent said as he grabbed my arm.

I obviously didn't have a choice so I didn't fight him. Then Macy came over to us.

"Trent? Where are you taking Chase?" She asked.

"None of your business Macy." Trent said.

"Fine. But if I find out you hurt him, I will not hesitate to make sure that you are in trouble with mom and dad." Macy said. Then she whispered in my ear. "Stay safe." And walked away.

Trent and I exited the school and he shoved me into his black grand prix, and you could tell it was used. I tried to get out, but the doors were locked and I couldn't get them open.

"Where are you taking me Trent? You do know that this is considered kidnapping." I demanded through my gritted teeth.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this." Trent said as he clicked a button on his dashboard.

Suddenly metal restraints popped out and wrapped around me. I struggled to get out of them, but they just got tighter.

"Who are you?! I am 100 percent sure that this is not in Trent's wheelhouse!" I yelled.

He simply put his fingers to his neck and I flipped out at the sight.

Derek Darkins had just kidnapped me again.

 **So Chase has been kidnapped again. Will Adam and Bree save him? Will they resent him? How long will Chase be able to defend himself against Derek since he doesn't have bionics?**

 **Wow, just gave you guys a ton of things to think about for the next while.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Chase's POV.

After 6 hours of trying to break out of the restraints, the car finally stopped in front of a warehouse. Derek unlocked the door, undid the restraints and practically dragged me inside. After he made sure the door was locked, he tossed me to the ground...it felt like the kind of tosses that Adam does, with his super strength.

"Of course. You took my chip and added the other abilities." I growled as I slowly stood up.

"You are a fast learner. But you can't fight back." Derek said as he turned his force field into a ball.

"That's where you are wrong." I said as I got in a fighting position.

Derek launched the force field ball and I flipped out of the way, landing on my feet. I ran over to Derek and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Yep. Can't fight back." I mocked as I headed for the door.

I suddenly felt a splitting pain in my head and back as my vision went black.

No one's POV.

Derek sent another force field ball heading towards Chase's back and head and smiled smugly as the boy fell on the ground. He threw another one at his stomach and one at his legs. He activated his laser bo and plunged it into his left side. Then threw Chase into a storage closet.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as Adam, Bree and Leo came in the house.

"Guys, where is Chase?" I asked.

"We don't know. I saw him at lunch, and I haven't seen him since." Leo explained.

"I don't care where he is." Bree muttered, but I heard her.

"Did you just say you don't care where Chase is?" I demanded.

"The brat is our replacement. You don't even need us anymore!" Bree yelled.

"I took away Chase's advanced chip and Douglas and I are trying to take the new abilities off!" I fired back.

"I don't care. That brat thinks he is so much better then us. He can save himself." Bree claimed as she stormed off to Tasha's sewing room.

'I have no idea what I'm gonna do with her.' I thought to myself as I faced Adam and Leo.

"I need two to look for Chase. He could be anywhere. We can't track him because he doesn't have his chip. Take my self driving car, I'll help out as much as I can from here." I explained as I turned on the car.

"Got it Big D." Leo said as he and Adam walked to the garage.

Leo's POV.

"Hello, where would you like to go?" The car asked.

"To Chase." Adam said, then he said to me. "This is gonna be easy."

"Chase is not in your GPS." The car answered.

"Just keep driving west, I'll tell you when to stop." I said.

"Children under 8 are not allowed to program the car." The car explained.

"I'm 16!" I yelled.

"You are very small for your age." The car mocked.

"We have established that, just go!" I yelled.

The car sped out of the Davenport garage and onto the open road.

"So what are we looking for?" Adam asked.

"Anything that looks out of place." I said.

We passed a Chick-fil-a and the cow mascot.

"That cow looks shifty. Maybe Chase is in the Chick-fil-a." Adam said.

"No. I am one hundred percent sure that Derek would not hide Chase in a Chick-fil-a, he would hide him somewhere far away from police and houses so he could torture him and possibly kill him." I explained even though I didn't want to say that last bit.

"Have you been in a Chick-fil-a bathroom? That is torture." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, I saw Adam's humorous smile with his comment on the Chick-fil-a bathrooms leave his face and be replaced with a face of pure worry. I felt the same way as the car was going right at the speed limit and speeding across California.

 **Wahoo! Double digit chapter! Oh yeah!**

 **Sorry about that, I'm just super excited!**

 **I seriously need people to suggest some sort of crazy nightmare for a sick, delusional Chase for my story Unwell. So please suggest ideas!**

 **Anyway, I am finally out of writer's block so Yay me!**

 **Sorry again. That was a bit out of character for me.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was waiting for Adam and Leo to get back. Tasha had agreed to try and convince Bree to help us, but they had been talking for a hour. I knew it was a lost cause, but I tried to locate his GPS on his chip. Then I thought of something. His cell phone. If I could get it before it went dead, then I would be able to give Adam and Leo the coordinates and they could find him. I typed in a few things on my cyber desk and looked for his cell phone GPS. After a few minutes, it came up...in the high school. I screamed in frustration as I slammed my hands on my cyber desk. Then I heard the garage door open and I saw Adam and Leo come in.

"Did you guys find him?" I asked.

"No." Leo said sadly.

"But Leo wouldn't look in the Chick-fil-a." Adam added.

"Enough with the Chick-fil-a! Chase is not in the Chick-fil-a!" Leo yelled at Adam.

"How would you know? You haven't looked in there." Adam demanded.

"Guys enough!" I heard someone yell.

Adam, Leo and I turned around to see Bree standing in the hallway.

"You decided to help us?" Leo asked.

"I'm only helping Mr. Davenport. Chase can die for all I care." Bree said with gritted teeth as she got in her capsule and changed into her mission suit.

I saw Tasha enter the lab and I gently pulled her away from the kids.

"Honey, what did you tell Bree?" I asked.

"That if she wasn't gonna do it for Chase, to do it for you. I don't know why she is acting out all of a sudden, but she does care for Chase." Tasha reassured me.

"Really? She said that she was only helping me and that Chase can die for all she cares." I said, flinching as I quoted my daughter.

"I don't know what is going on with her, but I'll talk to her later. For now, focus on finding Chase." Tasha said as she kissed my cheek and went back upstairs.

I went back to the kids and they all looked shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

Leo gestured for me to turn around and I saw why they were all shocked. Derek was on my screen.

"So nice to see people concerned about a loved one." Derek smiled.

"Where is my son Derek?" I growled.

"Let's see. Short for his age, brown hair, goes by the name of Chase?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you have about five seconds before I personally Track you down and kill you." I said as I emphasized the word track so Leo could trace the phone number.

"1...2...3...4...there he is." Derek said as he moved out of the way so I saw my youngest son strapped down to a table, blood splattered on his body and unconscious.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Adam yelled.

"Donald Davenport. I want 50,000 dollars in exchange for your son. Come alone with the money and I'll give you your son. Come without or with other people, and I downsize your family." Derek said pulling out his knife and holding it to Chase's throat.

"Send me the coordinates." I growled.

"I see your step son tracking me. Just come from those. Remember, alone." Derek said as he flipped off the screen.

"Derek is up to something. Why does he need all that money?" Bree demanded.

"I don't know Bree." I said.

"He won't just give you Chase. What is he planning?" Leo asked.

"I don't know Leo." I said.

"Why don't you know?" Adam asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled in anger and frustration.

"We need to think of a plan. No way we are letting you deal with this madman by yourself." Bree said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Yeah. After all, you are so old he'll break you in half." Adam added.

I glared at him before we started planning to save my only son.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly came to, I realized I was strapped down to a table. My legs, my head, my back and my stomach were all sore, but my left side was the worst. It was gushing out blood and every little movement made me cry out in pain. I looked up and saw Derek.

"Wha...what are you plann...planning to do wit...with me?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"You are my bargaining chip. I want money and the only way to get it is through your pathetic father. So I am using you to get it." Derek explained.

"My family will find a way to stop you." I growled.

"You don't know, do you? Your sister hates you, your brother is embarrassed by you and your step brother is just disappointed." Derek said.

"That is a lie!" I yelled.

"Really?" Derek asked as he played something over the audio. It sounded like Bree's voice.

"Chase can die for all I care."

I couldn't believe it, my sister wanted me dead? The next thing sounded like Adam.

"Look, Chase is just a little nerdy embarrassment. Let's not talk about him."

He must've tell his friends that yesterday at school. I couldn't believe it, I thought Adam and I were friends again after the first time Derek had captured me, but apparently not. The last one sounded like Leo.

"I just wish I had two cool older brothers, instead of a cool one and a nerdy annoying tattletale." No, I refused to believe it, Leo still liked me, why would he say that?

"All of that is either out of context or made up! My family would never say that stuff!" I yelled.

"Just shut up." Derek said as he picked up a needle and stabbed it into my arm. My vision immediately went blurry and started going black. Before I fully lots consciousness I was able to say.

"My...family...will...defeat...you..."

Then everything went black, and I remembered no more.

 **Oh yeah! New chapter!**

 **I woke up and realized that this is my most popular story. More popular then Is fighting worth it! I'm so happy!**

 **Again, I said this in Unwell and I'm saying it here also.**

 **If you have the Watch Disney XD app, and you can watch Elite Force on February 29, please do not tell me any spoilers or I will virtually punch you in the face. I am not kidding.**

 **Anyway, what is Davenport's plan? Will he be able to save Chase?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I grabbed my keys, opened up my bank account, grabbed 50,000 dollars and climbed into my self driving car. I refused Bree's plan, for her to sneak in with Adam and Leo and fight Derek and decided to do what Derek wanted, so I could save my son. The car drove straight for the warehouse. I tried to stay calm, so I could save my son.

Bree's POV.

"I don't get it! I try to help him and he flat out refuses!" I yelled as I threw my makeup bag at the wall.

"Bree. Chill out. You are going Spike on us. And it is getting creepy." Leo explained.

"Don't bring him up!" I yelled and Adam and Leo backed up.

Can you blame me? I personally was upset. He could replace Adam and I. We were no longer important. 'Bree, he is your baby brother. I don't care. He does, remember when Owen broke up with you? Or Ethan? Or Kaven? Who was there to comfort you? Chase. Exactly, he cares about you. Fine. But only because I'm feeling bad about treating him like that. Good.' I fought with my conscience and finally decided to get over the whole replacement thing. He was my little brother, and I was gonna save him, with some help from Adam and Leo.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll super speed us to the warehouse where Chase is. Adam and leo, you'll sneak in with these invisibility cloaks and I'll use my invisibility app to sneak in. We watch and see if Derek does give Mr. Davenport Chase. If he doesn't, then Adam, you and I will fight him while Leo gets Chase. Then Adam, knock him out and I'll call the cops. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Adam and Leo replied.

I grabbed the invisibility cloaks.

"Than let's go save our brother." I said with a smile.

Adam and Leo grabbed onto my arms and we sped out the door.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I grabbed the money and opened the door. I saw absolutely nothing.

"Derek?! I have your money!" I yelled.

I heard his boots coming down the hall and he smiled evily.

"Where is my son?" I demanded.

"First, the money." Derek said.

"You tell me where my son is now!" I yelled.

"Slow it down Davenport. Give me the money." Derek said as he held out his hand.

I reluctantly pulled the money out of my pocket and handed it to him. He smiled evily.

"Where is my son Derek?" I demanded.

"You will get your son back, no doubts. I will text you his exact location in the near future. Until then, this is goodbye." Derek said.

Then he fell to the ground. I saw Adam's head and nothing else. My invisibility cloak.

"I thought I told you to come alone Davenport!" Derek yelled as he stood up.

"He did, but I owe my little brother." Bree said as she deactivated her invisibility app.

I watched as Adam started punching Derek and Bree started kicking him. Then I saw Leo slip out of his invisibility cloak and motioned for me to follow him. I slowly followed him to a small locked storage closet. I grabbed my lock pick and opened the door to find Chase laying on the ground in a ton of pain. I knelt down to him and squeezed his hand so he knew I was here.

"Daven...Davenport?" Chase asked in a shaky tone because of the pain.

"Yeah. It's me buddy. Let's get you home. Is that a good idea?" I asked him rhetorically.

He slowly nodded and I picked him up as his eyes closed again. We snuck out of the building and I saw Adam hit Derek with a blast wave and I saw Bree dial a phone number. I gently put Chase in the back seat of my self driving car and Adam and Leo joined us. Bree super sped home. I grabbed a towel and gently wrapped it as neatly as I could, witch wasn't very neat, around Chase's side wound. His eyes started twitching and then they opened.

"Daven...Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he just snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. I pulled him closer to me and then I fell asleep.

 **I hope that you like this chapter, I am terrible at action scenes so...**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who hopes I feel better soon! You are all so sweet!**

 **For those who don't know what I am talking about, I have a terrible cold right now.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

As I pulled my son closer to me, I realized that he was sleeping soundly. He hadn't slept well since after we saved him from Derek the first time. I had started dozing off when the car stopped in the garage. Adam came over to me and picked him up. I followed him and Leo to the infirmary where Bree already was. Adam gently laid him down. I unwrapped the towel and started to clean up the blood. I saw Chase's eyes twitch, but they didn't open. I finally was able to get it stopped long enough to bandage it up. We left Chase with Leo until he woke up. Adam, Bree and I went to go get a snack.

"Mr. Davenport, I am so sorry about the way I acted. I was just jealous and upset. I never meant for it to go this far. He is my brother, and I would never want to hurt him...but I did." Bree apologized with tears in her eyes.

"You should really apologize to Chase, not me, but I understand. We all make mistakes." I said while smiling at her.

"Yeah, you should know. Your teloportater could've killed Tasha. Not to mention it killed my favorite chair." Adam said while grabbing his pudding from the cabinet.

"There was a bug in the return system! Let it go!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration.

Adam handed Bree a vanilla pudding cup and he handed me a chocolate one.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed a spoon.

Then Leo came out of the elevator.

"Chase is awake Big D." He said as he sat down and grabbed one of Adam's pudding cups.

"Hey!" He yelled as he tackled Leo.

Tasha walked down the stairs and saw Adam and Leo fighting.

"Adam, be careful with him. He is a forth of your size." Tasha said.

"Mom!" Leo said.

"Fine. A third." Tasha said.

Leo stared at her with his mouth open wide in disbelief.

"Honey, Leo says Chase is awake. Wanna come down with us?" I asked.

"Sure." Tasha said.

We all walked into the elevator, ready to see Chase. As it stopped, we all walked out and I almost ran to Chase. He was laying down, but I could see his eyes from here. He looked...happy. In pain, but happy. He finally knew he was safe. I saw Douglas run up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you happy Douglas?" I asked.

"I was able to remove the abilities. Whenever Chase wants it. Here you go." Douglas said, handing me a green computer chip.

"Thanks." I said as I put it on the chip extractor.

We finished walking over to Chase.

"Chase." Bree said in relief as she gently hugged him.

"Hey Bree." He said quietly as he hugged her back.

"I am so sorry about the way I was acting. I was just being selfish and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Chase smiled.

"Adam, can you help Chase sit up?" I asked.

"Why?" Chase asked as Adam gently pulled him up.

I put the chip extractor on his neck and it went in. His eyes lit up.

"My chip!" He happily exclaimed.

"Yep. We were able to remove those abilities, so there you go." I explained while smiling.

Adam gently put him down, but propped him up with a few pillows. I told them to leave while I stitched up Chase's side, they all left quietly and quickly while I grabbed a few things and sat down beside Chase. I gently lifted up his shirt and started stitching up his side. He cried out in pain a few times, but other then that, he would be fine. I finished up and wrapped the new bandages around his side.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You broke your promise." Chase said.

"What promise?" I asked confused.

"The promise that Derek would never get me. You broke it." Chase said.

Then it came back to me.

Flashback...

"I'm...I'm scared of...Derek Darkins!" Chase yelled again as he started crying hard again.

"Chase. You don't have to worry about Derek. We locked him in one of my high tech prisons. I will make sure he never lays a finger on you." I told him while rubbing his back.

"But...but you won't be...be here forever. Who...who will protect me?" Chase asked in tears.

"You have Adam, Bree and you have bionics. When I die, you will be able to protect yourself, but until then, I will protect you. I promise." I said with a comforting smile.

He slowly wiped away his tears and hugged me.

"Thanks." He whispered.

End of flashback...

"Chase. I am so sorry." I said as I tried to hug him.

He squirmed out of my hug.

"Just leave me alone." Chase said.

I left the lab, heartbroken.

The end.

 **Sorry about the sad ending. I have a sequel to this planned, but it won't be very long.**

 **Thanks for making this my most popular story! 61 reviews!**

 **Special thanks to LabRats989, Dirtkid123, Aliqueen16, Anonlabratslover, The forth Bionic, LabRatsFlutieKat, TheImpalaLover, Tardis303, LuvChasey or DIE (guest), Unidentified Anonymous, Guest, Rebekahtpe, Tennisgirl77, JonanakiJonanaki, TheBionicRebel, Stardust16 and Shades of X.**

 **All of your reviews make my day every time. Before you review, look on my profile and suggest what story I should do next. I have a list of ideas on my profile.**

 **Also, The forth Bionic is back to writing, so check out her updated and new stories.**

 **I hope I didn't make anyone cry, either the ending, orjust the fact that it is over. (Like me with Lab Rats!)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
